Envidia
by aleja1095
Summary: Siempre habían tenido lo mismo, nunca hubo una razón para tener ese sentimiento hacía su hermana... ¿ira? ¿enojo? NO, era envida la que sentía en ese momento
1. Chapter 1

**Hola que tal! Yo de nuevo por aquí. Ahora les presento una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió la noche pasada; ya está terminada y solo serán dos capítulos espero les guste**

**Envidia **

Karin es una chica que actualmente tiene 23 años, cualquiera que la viera podía reconocer que era una chica realmente hermosa; tez blanca como la nieve, cabello largo de un negro intenso como la noche, facciones finas y un cuerpo bien tonificado resultado del deporte.

Ella tiene dos hermanos mayores. El primero se llama Ichigo y siempre ha sido un buen hermano y luego esta Yuzu una chica tierna, amable, comprensiva… en fin parecía que todas las cualidades existentes estaban vaciadas en ella, su adorable hermana mayor.

Su vida solo tuvo una carencia significativa y esa fue la de su madre, quien había muerto cuando ellas solo tenían 4 años. De ahí en adelante sus hermanos junto con su padre tenían una buena vida. Su padre era dueño de una farmacéutica reconocida estatalmente, por ello no tenían ninguna carencia, nada les faltaba; incluso tuvieron el lujo de ir a una escuela privada.

Durante toda su vida nunca tuvo alguna razón para sentir envidia de nadie, ni mucho menos de su adorable hermana mayor

Pese a ser gemelas sus gustos variaban como el agua y el aceite

Sin embargo ninguna tuvo algo que la otra no

El mismo cariño de su padre y la protección de su hermano

Siempre tenían la misma oportunidad de obtener lo que querían

Y sino, lo compartía después de todo ¿son hermanas, no?

Siempre armonía nunca odio

Entonces…

¿Por qué justo ahora esta, enojada?

Siempre habían tenido lo mismo ¿no?, entonces porque estaba tan molesta… no, molesta no, enfurecida, dolida, ¿traicionada?

-¿Qué tal te parece este Karin?-La dulce voz de su hermana mayor la saco de sus profundos y negativos pensamientos

-¿disculpa?-

-Vamos Karin te traje aquí para que me ayudaras a elegir uno, tú opinión realmente me importa- Dijo haciendo pequeños mofletes en sus cachetes mientras daba vueltas luciendo un hermoso vestido de novia

-ah sí, ese es lindo- Y ahí estaba el motivo de sus pensamientos

-pienso lo mismo creo que este es el indicado- Canturrio alegre

No es que fuera una persona egoísta que sintiera envidia por la boda próxima de su hermana, no era eso

Si fuera en otras circunstancias ella estaría feliz por su hermana, pero no lo estaba ¿por qué?

-¿Crees que ha Toshiro le guste?- Preguntaba distraídamente viéndose al espejo sin imaginarse el terrible daño que causo la mención del chico

Si fuera otra circunstancia estaría feliz por su hermana, pero con circunstancia se refería a "si fuera otro chico"

Yuzu se casaría con Toshiro, el chico del cual estaba enamorada desde la preparatoria, su amor platónico disfrazado de mejor amigo

-Tal vez- Fue su casta respuesta

Dada la buena situación económica sus hermanos y ella fueron a escuelas particulares de alto prestigio. Si bien la escuela era de alto nivel académico todos sus compañeros eran chicos vacíos que alardeaban del dinero de sus padres, gente que a Karin nunca le interesó relacionarse con ellos

Hasta que llego a la preparatoria y conoció a Toshiro, alguien totalmente distinto pese a ser muy serio y reservado a Karin le intereso

_FLASH BACK_

-Hola mi nombre es Karin y ella es mi hermana Yuzu- Presento una joven pelinegra, a lo cual el peliblanco les dedico una mirada detenida a las dos y prosiguió

-Yo soy Hitsugaya Toshiro, díganme Hitsugaya- Contesto con su típica voz relajada

-Oye Toshiro, quieres ir al centro comercial esta tarde, oí que abrieron un nuevo centro de juegos-

-No, y ya te dije que es Hitsugaya para ti- Reafirmo a regañadientes

-Sí, si como sea- Le restó importancia

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Desde ese día, después de arrastrarlo ese día al centro comercial junto con su hermana su amistad comenzó; no siempre salían los tres, por lo regular la menor de los Kurosakis se lo llevaba a regañadientes a donde fuera que se le ocurriera

Toshiro por su parte, pese a pensar que era irritante en un inicio, se acostumbró a la presencia de la pelinegra.

Desde días en el centro comercial, cine, árcade, ferias, partidos de futbol, hasta quedarse en uno en la casa del otro por las tardes a ver películas o jugar video juegos o simplemente hacer los deberes; muchas de esas veces la tía de Toshiro los molestaba diciendo que eran una linda pareja, lo cual ambos negaban totalmente rojos.

Para Karin fue imposible no quedar perdidamente enamorada de él

_FLASH BACK_

-Es hermoso el atardecer ¿verdad Toshiro?- pregunto la chica mientras ambos estaban recargados en un barandal desde lo alto de una colina

-así es- dijo mirándola fijamente, la distancia entre ellos no era mucha pues estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro. Casi sin notarlo Karin tampoco pudo apartar los ojos de él y de a poco se fueron acercando el uno al otro sintiendo sus respiraciones mezclarse.

Y de un momento a otro un breve y casto beso fue el resultado de ese lento acercamiento, no duro mucho pues el teléfono del chico sonó, tal vez su tía llamaba

Ese fue el último día que lo vio, tal parecía que en esa llamada se le notifico que se iría al extranjero a estudiar la universidad. Después de todo, su familia también era dueña de una importante farmacéutica.

Los siguientes mensajes que recibió de él fueron para decirle que se iría y que no había tiempo para despedirse. Le dolió inmensamente saber que sería difícil contactar con él por la diferencia de horarios y las actividades. Pero aún estaban los recurrentes y pequeños mensajes de navidad y de cumpleaños, con eso ella era feliz…

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Entonces por qué las cosas habían terminado así, pasaron 4 años desde que se fue y lo primero que sabe es que se va a casar

La noticia fue un duro golpe, pues aunque no lo pareciera ella lo espero… pero entendía que él no lo hubiera hecho. Pero ¿por qué con su hermana?. Oh ya lo recordó

Debido a que ambas familias se dedicaban a la farmacéutica una fusión entre ellas no resultaba descabellada

—Yuzu, el matrimonio que te unirá a Toshiro será para asegurar que la fusión será un trato justo y que ninguna de las partes recibirá mayores beneficios que la otra…además esto permitirá que se puedan producir medicamentos que estén al alcance de todas las personas —Fue lo que les explico su padre el día del anuncio de la posible boda —Pero no me sentiré e paz sin saber si estás de acuerdo con ello hija mía, no te quiero forzar a nada—

—Claro que lo estoy padre—Contesto con alegría su hermana mayor—Es más estoy muy feliz, Toshiro siempre me ha gustado— Para alivio de su papá pero para dolor de su hermana fue lo que provoco la respuesta

Vagamente recordó alguna conversación que tuvo con Yuzu antes de que Toshiro se fuera

_-Karin-chan, te gusta Toshiro ¿verdad?- Preguntó más de una ve su hermana después de que le contaba algo referente al chico_

_-Yuzu te he dicho miles de veces que no, por favor para- solía contestar totalmente roja_

¿Ella le habría preguntado eso porque estaba enamorada de él y así no sentiría culpa si le decía que ella si lo estaba y que le ayudara? ¿Fue su respuesta la que le hizo decir que sí sin culpa?

Fuera cual fuera la respuesta Karin sabía que la única culpable era ella misma, después de todo ¿sería ella la que se estuviera casando si aquella vez le hubiera confesado que si? O seguía igual pues ella no podría oponerse a la felicidad de su hermana pese a la envidia que sent… ENVIDIA justo esa palabra es la que buscaba y a la vez quería evitar

—_Tengo envidia de mi hermana_…— Pensó para sí deprimida mientras caminaba al lado de su feliz hermana quien ahora buscaba accesorios.


	2. La verdad de lo que siento

**Hola que tal! Aquí está el último capítulo, no se la verdad si les gusto pero igual aquí está el final**

**De nuevo MikeRyder16por tu incondicional apoyo!**

**Sin más disfrútenlo y recuerden que los personajes no son míos sino de Tite Kubo!**

**La verdad de lo que siento**

Karin tenían un gran nudo en la garganta, hoy era el día de la boda. Como era de esperarse su hermana le pidió que fuera su dama de honor, por lo cual tenía puesto un vestido del rosa más chillante que había en el mundo; no era su estilo pero quería ver a su hermana feliz el día de su boda ¿no?

Con ese gran nudo estaba ayudando a su hermana con los últimos detalles

—Te vez hermosa Yuzu—Dijo con total sinceridad pues el vestido hacia lucir realmente bella a su hermana pese a que era como el de una princesa, es decir muy apompado en la parte de la falda, cosa que de nuevo no era estilo de Karin pero si el de su hermana

—Gracias Karin—Dijo sentándose para que Matsumoto, la tía de Toshiro la maquillara—Gracias Rangiku —

—No es nada—Contesto con una felicidad ¿apagada? A Karin se le hizo raro pues ella sería la primera que estuviera haciendo alboroto, pero no era así

—_Qué raro_— Se limitó a pensar la pelinegra. Rangiku no tardo mucho para terminar, el resultado fue un maquillaje natural que solo sirvió para acentuar más la belleza de la Kurosaki mayor

Karin no lo resistió más, ya no podía seguir fingiendo delante de ella

—Me adelanto a la iglesia para ver que todo esté listo — Hablo rápido y sin esperar a escuchar la respuesta salió de ahí. Con su mano titubeante se tapó la boca para evitar que el pronunciado gemido de tristeza saliera y alguien la escuchara y sin querer una pequeña lagrima resbalo por su ojo

—_Por qué, por qué me comporto así, es la boda de tu hermana Karin, deja de ser tan maldita egoísta y se feliz por ella de una buena vez_— Se reprochaba — ¿_por qué no puedo dejar de sentir tanta envidia hacia ella?_—

Y como si de una voz interna se tratase obtuvo su respuesta

—_Por qué sabes que tú deberías de estar usando un vestido de novia y no el de dama, porque tú deberías ser la que están maquillando y porque simplemente deberías de ser tú la que se estuviera casando_— Esa era la verdad pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Con mucho cuidado de no arruinar el pequeño maquillaje que llevaba se limpió, no quería que la boda de su hermana se arruinara

/

Y ahí estaba sentada en primera fila, la misa no tardaría mucho en empezar ya todos los invitados estaban presentes y sobre todo ahí esta Toshiro, se veía simplemente bien, usaba un taje aperlado, con una corbata y chaleco azul cielo y una pequeña flor blanca metida en el bolsillo del pecho. Su rostro mostraba total seriedad muy típica de él pero nada más.

De un momento a otro sus miradas cruzaron, a lo cual Karin detecto en la mirada de él joven un brillo que reflejaba ¿tristeza? Como si transmitiera algo así como una disculpa

Sabiendo que podía comenzar a llorar aparto la mirada. Dio un doble suspiro continuo de tristeza

—_Tan cerca pero tan lejos_— Pensó con sus ojos ponchados como su hubiera llorado toda una noche, pero no, están así por las lágrimas contenidas que se reusaba a sacar.

—Bien es hora de empezar—Fueron las palabras del padre las cuales sonaron comopalabras de penitencia para Karin, alguien en el órgano comenzó a tocar la muy conocida música en la que la novia, de brazo de su padre, entra.

Con una velocidad de caracol Karin miró hacia atrás, como queriendo retrasar la marcha… como si no quisiera que su hermana llegara

Más fue su sorpresa al no ver a nadie ahí, ni a su hermana ni a su padre

Karin no había ido a muchas bodas, por no decir que a ninguna así que pensó que era normal

Pero pasaron 2 minutos 5, 7, 10, 15, 30 todos ahí tanto invitados como el padre parecían desconcertados

—_Bien esto no es normal_— Empezó a preocuparse — ¿Y si algo les había pasado?— De apoco comenzó a preocuparse, y sin darse cuenta su padre había entrado y con sigilo se sentó junto a ella y la saco de sus pensamientos —Karin no encuentro a Yuzu ¿sabes dónde podría estar? Se supone que la esperaría a fuera del salón donde fueron a peinarla pero entre y no estaba y nadie la vio salir—

Sin mirar a tras salió de la iglesia y pidió un taxi y le indico a donde dirigirse, ella sabía dónde estaba

Después de la muerte de su madre solían pasar el tiempo junto a un arroyo recargadas en un gran y frondoso árbol

En cuanto le pago al del taxi salió disparada a aquel lugar

— ¡YUZU!— grito al verla sentada en la base de aquel árbol, con el vestido totalmente desecho de las puntas y sucio por el lodo _¿corrió?_

—Karin— hablo con un tono de voz apenas audible—te enojarías si te dijera que no me quiero casar, todos se han esforzado mucho para llegar a este día y yo…— Antes de terminar Karin la abrazó

—Nunca estaría enojada contigo Yuzu— se sentía mal pues hasta cierto punto si lo estaba por la boda pero estaba de alguna manera aliviada por lo que le confeso su hermana

—K-Karin no me quiero casar, yo no lo quiero—Lloro desconsolada la rubia

—Está bien Yuzu, lo hiciste por la compañía— trato de consolar

—Si lo sé, pe-pero no e-es t-toda la r-razón— Trataba de decir pero gimoteaba

—¿A qué te refieres?— Cuestiono un poco alarmada

—Yo no quería que Karin sufriera— y de nuevo las lágrimas salieron —Tú me dijiste que no te gustaba Toshiro y por eso acepté el matrimonio, no quería que sufrieras con alguien que no quieres —

Y ese recuerdo llego a Karin de nuevo

_-Karin-chan, te gusta Toshiro ¿verdad?- Preguntó más de una ve su hermana después de que le contaba algo referente al chico_

_-Yuzu te he dicho miles de veces que no, por favor para- solía contestar totalmente roja_

—Yuzu—Contesto sin saber que decir —_Todo este tiempo fue mi culpa por no haber sido sincera con ella—_ Pensó

—Como yo soy la mayor fui la primera en ser considerada para el matrimonio, p-pero yo no quiero yo quiero a alguien más— Confeso—Pero no quería verte sufrir—

Ahí se sintió mal Karin —_Yo solo me encargue de sentir envidia de mi propia hermana y ella por otro lado se arriesgó por mi felicidad, soy de lo peor… no merezco ser llamada su hermana_—

—Yuzu, creo que debí ser sincera contigo desde el principio… veras desde la preparatoria me gusta Toshiro pero tenía miedo de aceptar mis propios sentimientos — Por fin confeso

Mientras Yuzu se limpiaba las lágrimas —Entonces ¿te gusta?—lo cual asintió Karin —Y me ibas a dejar casar con él ¿estás loca?— dijo mientras la zarandeaba de un lado a otro lo cual sorprendió a Karin pues su hermana no solía ser así pero era comprensible

—La verdad es que tuve mucha envidia Yuzu y me apena reconocerlo— Dijo bajando la mirada—Pero al pensar que te gustaba no quise oponerme a tu felicidad—

—Ya veo— Contesto más tranquila Yuzu—Ambas pusimos la felicidad de la otra por encima de la propia— Dijo sonriendo un poco

—Así parece, pero estaba muy enojada contigo por eso y no lo merecías—

—Tranquila Karin, es entendible estaba a punto de casarme con el amor de tu vida— Dijo codeándole un costa con voz picara para lo que Karin solo se sonrojó —bueno y ahora qué— pregunto la rubia

—Ve a casa y cámbiate yo iré a dar la noticia a la iglesia—

—Debería ir yo también para disculparme con Toshiro— Dijo avergonzada

—Tranquila ya habrá tiempo para ello—

/

Al llegar a la iglesia Karin hablo con los invitados y se disculpó les dijo a su hermano y a su padre que acompañaran a Yuzu pues probablemente querría hablar con ellos, poco a poco todos se fueron retirando.

Karin estaba por marcharse cuando una voz tras de ella hablo

—Te ves terrible en ese vestido— Dijo con arrogancia

—Tu nunca vas a darme un alago ¿verdad?— Encarando a Toshiro

—Nunca me has dado una razón para hacerlo— Bufó

Karin quería azotarle la cara al suelo pero se tranquilizó —Toshiro, lo siento— Se disculpó mientras veía que traía colgado el saco por atrás de su espalda y se desajustaba un poco la corbata

—La verdad fue un alivio— Dejo salir un suspiro

—A que te refieres— pregunto con cierta incertidumbre

—Yuzu me cae bien, te lo aseguro, es una buena chica pero no la veo como algo más, las circunstancias de la empresa nos pusieron en jaque— Confeso

—Así parece— Contesto sin más

—Además a ti también te alivia ¿no?, después de todo yo te gusto — Dijo sin ninguna pena, lo cual provocó que Karin se tiñera totalmente de rojo y lo volteara a ver con pánico en los ojos

—Cómo es que sabes eso, yo nunca te lo dije— cuestiono, pues negarlo a estas alturas es inútil

—si lo hiciste, bueno no exactamente a mí— Contesto con simpleza, al ver la cara de confusión de la chica continuo —Te escuche mientras se lo decías a Yuzu, era evidente que yo también la fui a buscar—

Karin quedo perpleja

—¿Y bien?—

—Y bien ¿qué?— Contesto desorientada la pelinegra

—Me vas a invitar a salir ¿o no? A este ritmo nunca me enamoraras ni nos casaremos— Dijo para fastidiar

—¡Eres un enano engreído!— frito roja de la vergüenza y coraje

—Ya no soy tan enano ya soy más alto que tú por si no lo has notado— la encaro irritado

—Tú nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad?—

—Así te gusto ¿no?—

—Eres simplemente irritante—

/

UN AÑO DESPUÉS

Las fuertes campanadas de la iglesia sonaban por todas las calles

—VIVA LOS NOVIOS— gritaba una multitud al ver salir a los novios de la iglesia

—Se ven tan felices—

—Que emoción—

—Son el uno para el otro— eran cosas que se escuchaban

Los recién casados conformados por Yuzu y un peli rojo que respondía al nombre de Jinta iban saliendo felices tomados de la mano caminando a través de la multitud camino al carro

—Estoy realmente feliz que mi hermana este con la persona que ama— Decía Karin al tiempo que veía a su hermana lanzar el ramo de flores

—No tengas envida mal disimulada, tarde o temprano te casarás— Contesto para fastidiar a la pelinegra

—Ya quisieras Toshiro— Y sin querer atrapo el ramo, mirándolo expectante y sonriendo al instante

—_si eso es lo que quiero_— pensó Toshiro mientras metía su mano en su pantalón y sentía una pequeña cajita de anillo —_Y muy pronto te lo propondré_—

Aunque no se lo demostraran ellos se querían mucho…

**Comentarios?**


End file.
